nationsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Neu Katzland
Neu Katzland is a Liberal Policestate located on Westberg. It is a member of the Rous Union of Minor Powers and shares its vice-leadership with Non Epic Gamers. The national anthem of Neu Katzland is Future Me, composed by their fellow TRUMP Member, Angland. Independence Before independence, Neu Katzland existed as the state of Katzland within the Norse Union as an autonomous region. Neu Katzland officially became an independent nation after the Nazi invasion of Earth. After the Technologists, led by Brazil and the UTK (United Technologist Kingdom), drove the Nazis away, the continent of Westberg experienced a lot of unrest. The Norse Union had to deal with many rebels. The Neu Katzlandian rebels organised a force of close to 12,000 rebels. The Norse Union was unable to match this as they had to deal with the invasion of Nunavut. With their forces spread thin, the Norse Union could only muster a small force of 5,000 men to counter the Neu Katzlandian rebels. The rebels quickly secured Katzlandia, using its ports for naval invasions of Nuuk, the main trade hub of the Norse Union. On the 15th of October, Katzlandia was completely secured by the rebels, with plans of the invasion of Nuuk immediately drafted. Just before noon the next day, 16 ships set sail from Katzlandia towards Nuuk. The Norse military, spread thin, was not focusing on defending Nuuk as Nunavut was far from reaching it and the Norse government believed that the rebels would not waste so many resources in invading Nuuk. On the 20th of October, the final ship arrived on the coast of Drestag, a force of nearly 3,000 men gathered and began to move onto Nuuk. The rebel forces were spread into three companies of roughly 1,000 men each, all ready to invade Nuuk from different sides. On the morning of the 21st of October, general Alfred Hittle gave the signal to attack. The Neu Katzlandian rebels stormed the city walls, making short work of the defences set in place by the Norse Union. Many of the people in the city joined the Neu Katzlandian rebels out of fear. With the regional government of Nuuk completely surrounded with no escape, they gave in and surrendered the city to the Neu Katzlandian rebels in exchange for their lives. After the loss at Nuuk, the rebels took all of the resources stored in Nuuk as well as all imported goods. The Norse Union was unable to sustain itself without its trade and soon collapsed, with its dissolution occurring on the 26th of October. Neu Katzland was the first state of the Norse Union to proclaim its independence, taking the land of the state of Katzland as well as the land seized by the rebels. Neu Katzland then proceded to conquer most of the states that gained independence from the Norse Union. History Neu Katzland was founded on the 26th of October, 2018. On that day, it joined the alliance known as the Rous-Chamonix Pact. After quickly rising through the ranks of the alliance and becoming secretary-general, Neu Katzland joined the high command with Mirurgo and Non Epic Gamers. Neu Katzland has also been involved in two big wars with the former powerhouse alliance, Slav Blyat. Conflict Neu Katzland was involved in the last of the two great wars between the newly renamed, The Rous Union of Minor Powers, and Slav Blyat. After two weeks of intense military preparation, Slav Blyat was prepared to get revenge and reclaim lost lands from TRUMP. When Neu Katzland lost ten tanks in a disastrous mission to stop the 2nd Oldenburg Air Squadron, Slav Blyat believed that it was the time to attack. As Slav Blyat had not been spying on Neu Katzland for long enough, they did not realise that Neu Katzland still had three more tank divisions along with two more divisions mixed with plump tanks and secret agents in addition to its newly commissioned Luftwaffe. After just a day of battling, Neu Katzland and its TRUMP allies had crushed Slav Blyat 12-1, an even more one-sided war than the initial 7-1 (Brazil, anybody?) win in the first Rous-Slav Blyat war. After annexing parts of Hergonslav, the leader of Slav Blyat, Slav Blyat had been totally destroyed, causing Hergonslav to disband the alliance and along with his second-in-command Tuk Tuk Drivers, joined TRUMP. This marked the end of the second Rous-Slav Blyat war and started the pax Mirurgona, a period of peace and economic boom for TRUMP. Military Neu Katzland has prioritised its military for a long time in an aim to protect members of the alliance, keeping an advanced military for their tier. Neu Katzland has recently slowed the production of tanks, instead, opting to disband tanks gained from Temperate Terrorists for metal to improve on their Luftwaffe. (Some information has been left out to prevent other nations from using this page to keep tabs on Neu Katzland's military). Demographics Neu Katzland has a fairly diverse population, around 42% of the population is German, 25% of the population is Inuit, 23% of the population is Danish and other minor ethnicities, mainly Icelandic, take up the remaining 10%. The majority of the Neu Katzlandian population speak both German and English, with a smaller percentage of the population, especially those located on the colony in Tind speak Russian. Geography Neu Katzland is split into twenty-four states, three municipalities and seven overseas colonies. Neu Katzland currently has seven autonomous colonies, three on Zaheria, two on Amarino, one on Tind and one on San Sebastian. The three municipalities of Neu Kazland are located in the cities Katzlandia, Nuuk and Morales. Category:Nations